


My Flickering Flower

by XXXbloodycrimsonflower666XXX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXbloodycrimsonflower666XXX/pseuds/XXXbloodycrimsonflower666XXX
Summary: Edelby Dark'Ness Dementia Hresvelg Way is a student in Garreg Mach Monestary's Officer's Academy. Unbeenownced to her theres secrets that lie in wate in its past as well as the fact that she will decide the fate of Fodlan. She must kill Ignatz or she will lose her beloved Dimitri at the crutches of Thales.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

XxXxXxCHAPTER: 1XxXxXxX

Hi my name is Edelby Dark’ness Dementia Hresvelg Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy purple eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach where I’m the leader of the Black Eagle house. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside the academy. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preppy monks stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Edelby!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Dimitri! “What’s up Dimitri?” I asked. “Nothing.” he said shyly. But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, RedRose (AN: Dorothea dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Dimitri yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Dimitri?” she asked as we went out of the Black Eagles class room and into the Reception Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Dimitri walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily. “Guess what.” he said. “What?” I asked. “Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert at Mittelfrank.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxCHAPTER 3xXxXxXxX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I read a depressing book and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Dimitri was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Dimitri!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Edelby.” he said back. We walked into his flying Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Dimitri, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Dimitri looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Dimitri sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Dimitri. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Dimitri and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Dimitri didn’t go back into Garreg Mach, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxCHAPTER 4xXxXxXxX

“DIMITRI!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
Dimitri didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
“Edelby?” he asked.  
“What?” I snapped.  
Dimitri leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
And then…………… suddenly just as I I Dimitri kissed me passionately. Dimitri climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an organism. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS???!!!!!!!!" it was....................Hanneman!


	5. Chapter 5

XxXxXxXxCHAPTER:5xXxXxXxX

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson hammerman swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having secks! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanneman made and Dimitri and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Dimitri comforted me. When we went back to the monastery Hanneman took us to Professor Byleth and Seteth who were both looking very angry.

(AN: profezor byleth iz a guy and profezor eisner iz a girl. They r brother n sister!! Profezor eisner will shoe up l8r in da fick!1 she is da kewlest goff nd smexi teacher evar!!!!!)

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Seteth. 

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Byleth. 

And then Dimitri sheiked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Hanneman and Seteth still looked mad but Professor Byleth said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Dimitri and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Edelby?” Dimitri asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Dimitri was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


End file.
